En la Colina de Pony
by oryxyro
Summary: Minific para la GF2012.


_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**EN LA COLINA DE PONY**

...

Las cosquillas que sentía bajo las plantas de sus pies hicieron que su pequeño cuerpo se estremeciera sensiblemente de emoción. Simplemente era algo extraordinario cada vez que eso pasaba.

Siempre, desde la primera vez en que su padre lo había bajado en brazos y depositado en el verde césped el pequeño sintió una enorme atracción por la naturaleza, una fascinación que tan sólo se calmaba al caminar y correr a través del extenso valle.

El pequeño Anthony reía feliz de la vida y buscaba con interés los escondrijos de los pequeños animalitos que sabía se ocultaban en ese lugar.

Su padre lo seguía con la mirada mientras se sentaba bajo la sombra del gran árbol que todavía permanecía en pie aun cuando llevaba muchos años plantado en el mismo sitio. Pasaron algunos minutos y su vista tan sólo contemplaba con nostalgia los alrededores y lo que se extendía más allá mientras le llegaba el cercano eco de la risa del pequeño.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí-se oyó una voz por detrás del árbol. El hombre recién llegado entonces esbozó una sonrisa y se sentó junto a él.

-Sabes que me gusta estar en este sitio- le contestó el padre del pequeño mirando el entorno-siempre que venimos de visita, Anthony quiere que lo traiga aquí.

-Lo sé; es un lugar precioso- dijo el otro tras un suspiro mientras se llevaba un puro recién encendido a los labios-…este lugar está entre los mejores recuerdos de mi vida.

El padre del pequeño no dijo nada pero se volvió para mirarle. Sabía el significado detrás de aquellas palabras, ya que no sólo era un importante recuerdo para aquél hombre sino también para él mismo. _Demasiado._

El destino a partir de ese memorable recuerdo del lejano pasado empezó a conducirse de una forma tal hasta llegar a estos días. Se volvió para notar a su hijo muy contento contemplando una mariposa que estaba posada sobre una flor mientras movía sus alas alternativamente.

-¿Cuándo regresará del viaje?-le preguntó el hombre al rubio padre del pequeño.

- Ella me dijo que regresarán mañana-sus ojos brillaron al recordar el telegrama que recibió muy temprano en la mansión. Su corazón latió de dicha de saber que la volvería a tener pronto en sus brazos.

-Supongo que ambos estarán muy contentos…pero creo que alguien lo estará muchísimo más-el hombre había advertido esa mirada que iluminaba el semblante del rubio padre.

-Si….creo que sí-le respondió con una enorme sonrisa mientras su mente se recreaba en la sensación de felicidad ya que pronto volvería a ver a su adorada princesa.

El hombre del puro volvió a expulsar el humo de su boca y mientras lo sostenía en su mano, con la otra le dió una palmadita al hombro de su compañero de al lado.

-¡Papá!¡Papá!- su hijo venía corriendo mientras le llamaba hasta llegar a donde se encontraban aquél par de hombres.

-¿Qué sucede Anthony?- le preguntó mientras lo alzaba en brazos. Algo preocupado escrutó los hermosos ojos azules de su hijo iguales a los suyos tratando de hallar algún signo que le indicara lo que pasaba.

-He encontrado un…un..mapache sí ….¡un pequeño mapache! ..¿nos lo podemos quedar?-le preguntó mientras jalaba suavemente de su camisa-¿sí papi? anda di que sí papi.

-¿Un mapache?¿Cómo sabes que es un mapache?- el rubio hombre enarcó sus cejas extrañado de que su hijo supiera distinguir ese animal y llamarlo por su nombre.

-El abuelo me ha enseñado cómo son- se volvió para mirar al hombre de al lado. El aludido tan sólo se encogió de hombros con una mueca sonriente.

-Anthony es un chico muy listo- murmuró para no decir nada más, pero mientras su padre no lo veía le guiñó un ojo al pequeño en señal de complicidad.

-¿Nos lo podemos quedar papá?...por favor…- suplicó el pequeño. A su padre también le gustaban los pequeños animalitos, aunque no tanto como al parecer le gustaban a su hijo y a su adorada princesa, le recordaban tanto a esa persona especial.

-Está bien, de acuerdo. Pero tendrás que cuidar de él, será tu responsabilidad darle de comer y mantenerlo aseado..¿entiendes hijo?- el rubio se dió por vencido.

-¡Sí papá! entonces iré por él- y entonces su padre lo bajó y el pequeño Anthony corrió hasta perderse tras unos arbustos.

Su padre suspiró y se rascó la cabeza en señal de contrariedad. Con éste era el quinto que se alojaba en la Villa Andley, probablemente pronto tendrían un zoológico de pequeños bichos y eso le estaba preocupando mucho.

-Siempre habrá espacio para uno más- le aseguró el abuelo del chico. El rubio tan sólo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados sabiendo que abuelo y nieto compartían la misma debilidad.

-¡Anthony!- se oyó un llamado a lo lejos, lo que hizo que ambos se alertaran y se levantaran para mirar detrás del tronco del árbol.

A lo lejos las siluetas de dos personas se acercaban. Detrás de ellas se alzaba un restaurado Hogar de Pony.

-¡Tía abuela!- exclamó asombrado el hombre del puro acercándose para ayudarle a subir la cuesta de la colina-pensé que llegarían mañana.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Con razón no los encontrábamos!- replicó a su vez la anciana algo cansada- quería quedarme un poco más en Chicago pero al parecer estas niñas ya querían regresar.

-¡¿Dónde está mi princesa?!- preguntó el rubio a la otra mujer que venía con la Tía abuela.

-Está aquí en el Hogar con …..-empezó a decir Annie cuando el hombre echó a correr en dirección hacia el Hogar de Pony con el corazón desbocado.

-¡Cuiden de Anthony!- exclamó cuando llevaba alejado unos metros. Para luego volverse y seguir su camino.

-¡Este chico!- exclamó la anciana moviendo la cabeza negativamente pero con una media sonrisa que no concordaba con su expresión corporal. Tanto Annie como Albert la ayudaron a subir y los tres se dedicaron a disfrutar de aquel bello atardecer.

Mientras tanto el rubio llegaba a la entrada del Hogar de Pony y tras unos toques a la puerta, esperó que alguien abriera. Nada. Oyó risas y entonces rodeó el inmueble y se detuvo para observar el bello cuadro que se pintaba frente a sus ojos.

Su princesa estaba tomada las manos junto con los niños del Hogar formando un círculo y cantaban canciones infantiles, entonces se detuvo a observarles en silencio con los brazos cruzados en una de las paredes que conformaban la parte trasera del inmueble.

...

-¿Cómo ha estado William?- la anciana matriarca estaba extendiendo parte de su elegante vestido para contener las diminutas castañas que el pequeño iba trayendo según él para alimentar a su nueva mascota, mientras los tres estaban bajo la sombra del gran árbol.

-Bien Tía Abuela, aunque es poco el tiempo en que he podido estar con él, puedo asegurarle que se ha sobrepuesto-Albert miró las castañas y tomó una para inspeccionarla personalmente.

-Archie lo cree también, dice que siempre ha sido fuerte y aunque ha sido un golpe que le partió el corazón y el alma, ellos lo han devuelto a la vida-Annie también lo había resentido mucho.

-Eso trae paz a mi alma, al menos cuando yo me vaya quisiera verlo feliz nuevamente-respondió la anciana mientras veía que de nuevo el pequeño con el mapache al hombro traía en sus pequeñas manos más castañas y les sonreía muy contento a lo lejos.

...

En el Hogar de Pony los cantos seguían, sin embargo un par de ojos verdes sintiéndose observada se volvió tras su espalda para descubrir a aquél hombre que la miraba. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y se soltó del círculo para ir corriendo tras los brazos que se extendían para abrazarle.

-Te extrañé princesa- le susurró el rubio hombre a través de sus rubios cabellos mientras la estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Y yo a ti …- le respondió ella aferrándose al cuello del rubio hombre y dándole pequeños besos a su vez por su rostro -¿Dónde está Tony?

-Está con la Tía Annie, el Tío y la Tía Abuela en la colina- el hombre la sostenía ahora en uno de sus fuertes brazos, cargándola como si fuera una pluma de ave ligera-¿Vamos?

-¡Sí¡!-ella aplaudió entusiasmada- ¡quiero jugar también en la Colina de Pony y trepar árboles muy altos!…-su padre suspiró con resignación sabiendo que nada podría detenerla.

-Sí, lo gemelos son ahora su mayor fortaleza-respondió Albert mientras veía acercarse a su sobrino Anthony junto con su pequeña hija en brazos cuyo perfil les recordaba día a día a aquélla que había partido dejando su alma dulce y traviesa en la pequeña Rosemary Brower.

**FIN**


End file.
